SEAYLP Successes
NIU hosted its eighth successful SEAYLP group in April 2015. Since 2009, SEAYLPers have been going back and making an impact in their countries with Civic Action Plans. These plans address the needs of their home communities. Projects have ranged from supporting their local traditional cultures, to educating street children, to efforts to manage water resources more wisely, to trying to change habits about littering and waste. While there are strong adult leaders involved, these programs are particularly distinguished in their being led by extraordinary young ASEAN youth! To learn more, read the stories below, or check out https://www.facebook.com/groups/1454730101434293 our Facebook page. In addition to these projects, the real successes of SEAYLP are the connections that are made during the program and maintained afterwards that connect ASEAN and the US, that support future leaders, and make the world a bit smaller. Below are the action plans that the SEAYLP 2015 participants have successfully conducted: Brunei Darussalam With a noble intention to help people in need, the SEAYLP 2015 participants from Brunei launched the Kitani Foundation. This project aims to raise people awareness that poverty still becomes a problem in Brunei. The team has successfully conducted fund raising in 2015 by helping more than 14 family in needs. Thanks to the volunteers, generous donators, and the wonderful SEAYLP 2015 Brunei group (Azree, Luqman, Aainaa, Maryam, Chloe, Fash, and Erna). This January 10th, 2016, the group will conduct a national scale charity event. They name it the Charity Run. Find out more information about the Kitani Foundation at Facebook Cambodia The SEAYLP 2015 Cambodian group finally open the Library of Hope. The team (Van Cheoun, Ken Khouch, Seiha Keo, Polin Yem, Narong Nopnem, and Bon) with the amazing volunteers have put their best effort to rebuild a library. The library is more than a hope for the Ratnakiri community which is located in the remote northeast of Cambodia. Not only serving as a reading center, the Library of Hope also offers free tutoring lessons for kids. The Library of Hopes will always welcome for books and fund donations. Find out more on their Facebook page Facebook Indonesia Since the members of SEAYLP 2015 Indonesian group are from different city, finding a perfect time to gather was quite a struggle. However, it doesn’t stop them. They conducted action plan named the Green Lantern Project. The project goal is to raise awareness about the importance of healthy and clean environment. The first project was conducted at 5 different places. The group did various activities such as doing environmental campaign, cleaning trashes at the beach, and sharing their SEAYLP experience in their respective schools. The group decided to meet and conducted a bigger project, which includes a seminar, a presentation and garbage bin donations. Laos The SEAYLP 2015 team from Laos (Bibi, Lita, Kate, Nunu, Tayai, and Sonlavy) initiated the Young Elephant Project for their action plan. This project aims to educate people at early age about environmental issue and knowledge of sanitation. The project that was conducted during summer 2015 also taught other lessons such as Art, Science, and English. The project has also fascinated other youths in the community to participate as volunteers, learn, and share experience. Like their Facebook page at Facebook Myanmar The super awesome project was carried out by the Myanmar Team. The ‘Now and Forever’ project, which was conducted at one of the monastic school in Myanmar really has a big impact especially to the children. The team did a mini workshop to the children about teaching leadership and they also shared ideas to do some fundraising with the school teachers. The team also held a fundraising activity by selling food and donating them to the school. The team (Yoon, Nathan, Peter, Ying, Su Su, and Mikey) hopes that the project will not only a great impact from now, but also for forever. Philippines The Project SHIELD (Safety, Hope, Integrity, Education, Love, and Dedication) was happening in Philippines. The SHIELD team (Bianca, Jenzel, Lynel, Christine, Jong, and Dean) has raised people’s awareness of disaster preparedness and response. Tacloban city was selected to be the site for the action place since the city had experienced in the super typhoon Haiyan. On the site, the team and volunteers held campaigns and seminars about disaster management. They also distributed books donated by kind families in DeKalb, and planted trees. Vietnam Bringing the mission to raise people's awareness about environmental issues especially trash reduction, the Hands in Hands took action in Vietnam. The team (Edward, Amy, Victoria, Augusto, Doan Thi Linh Chi led, and Nguyet) has reduced the use of plastic bag at their school canteens. In September 2015, the team distributed recycled paper bags to 4 canteens. Each team also shared their experience gained from the program with their peers in their respective schools by doing presentations. Thailand Inspired by the lack of people awareness to their environment, Anthony, Natsit, Build, Nadia, Porsche, and Bell conducted a project named the Trash isn’t Trash. The project goal is to raise community concern about trash management. Besides doing school campaign, the team has added trash bins at schools in three communities in Thailand. They primarily collected water bottle and sell them. They donated the profits to the organizations serving people with disabilities.